Loving Destruction
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: Kagome Hyuuga. Main branch member. Prodigy. Anbu. And in love with Itachi Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha. Heir of the Uchiha clan. Prodigy. Anbu captain. And in love with Kagome Hyuuga. Forbidden Love? Can the two pull through, or will the two be pulled apart?


**Loving Destruction**

**o0Kage-Yuki0o**

**Disclaimer: We own nothing**

**Category: Crossover**

**Anime/Manga: Naruto/Inuyasha**

**Pairing: Itachi/Kagome**

**Summary:** Kagome Hyuuga. Main branch member. Prodigy. Anbu. And in love with Itachi Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha. Heir of the Uchiha clan. Prodigy. Anbu captain. And in love with Kagome Hyuuga. Forbidden Love? Can the two pull through, or will the two be pulled apart by their families.

-.- -.- -.-

Kagome smiled as she hid in the shadows of the towering buildings that made up Kohona. Her figure was wrapped in skin tight black and blended in perfectly with the shadows surrounding her. She brought a slim pale hand up to her lips to hide a small smile as she felt his charka wash over her.

Before she could turn around and face him he was plush against her back, his strong arms wrapped around her slim tone middle. She let out a small relived sigh as his hot breath ghosted over her neck and felt his lips turn up in a rare smile. One that she fully returned as he pulled her back farther into the shadows. "Beloved." Her voice was barely above a whisper but her heard it anyway and smirked as she leaned more into him.

One would never think that not even two hours ago they were at a town meeting and glaring at the other with hate and disdain. For they were very much like the fabled Romeo and Juliet, star crossed lovers torn apart by petty family feuding and rivalry. But unlike Romeo and Juliet they would _not_ have such a horrid ending, not if they could help it.

It did help that both of them were prodigies and Anbu captains, yet they didn't let that lead them into a false sense of security. They were in a village full of ninja to get sloppy even once could and would mean death for the both of them. The game they were playing was a dangerous one, it was quite literally sleeping with the enemy, but they did not care. They loved each other and that was more then enough for them and if being together meant they had to sneak around like the ninjas they were then so be it.

Kagome was brought out of her musings when his lips planted a soft but loving kiss on her neck as he wove a genjutsu around them, one that would keep them safe from prying eyes and ears. "Why so quiet my mocking bird?" She turned in his arms to face him her own arms wrapping around his neck. Bright blue met blood red before they flickered back to their original onyx color. "Just thinking." He frowned lightly as he leaned against the wall behind them. "About the meeting?"

She frowned at that thought as anger and disdain rose within her, her mood souring instantly. She let out a small growl. "No, but thanks for reminding me." She glared at the wall behind him as he chuckled lightly and pulled her closer, leaving no space between their bodies. "No need to pout my dear." His amusement only made her mood worse and she tugged lightly on his long black hair. "You're engaged to that _slut_, I think I have a right to be pissy."

He sighed and tightened his arms around her waist. "I love you not her and you know that." Kagome felt a bit of her ire leave her at that statement. He was never one for voicing his emotions, it had been beat in him to disregard them as had she, so whenever he did voice them she could never stay mad at him. What irked her was that he knew it, the sneaky bastard. Even so she was not a happy camper.

"I still don't like it Itachi, how can you be so passé about this? You're engaged to be married! It doesn't matter if you love me you're going to marry her. She will be your wife, the mother of your children and where does that leave me?" By the end of her speech her voice was a soft whisper. "I don't want to be the other woman…I love you Itachi but I can't I can't be the other woman…I won't be like _her_." Though it was a whisper its impact was just as great as if she had shouted it.

Itachi glared over her head as she let all of her weight rest on him. He knew well off what she was talking about. She was referring to her father's lover, the woman he cheated on her own mother with daily. It was supposed to be hush hush but the whole village knew about it. After all her father was part of the main family so of course the gossip spread like wild fire. Everyone pitted her mother and laughed and jeered at his lover. The sad thing was her parents' marriage was an arranged one, there was no love. They could barely stand each other from what Kagome had told him and it was only with his lover that her father found happiness yet they were looked down upon for it.

The situation was all to common now a days especially in the older clans like his and hers. It was tradition for arranged marriages to be made within the family and as such those that were paired were very often strangers if not distant relatives and did not love each other. Sometimes they grew to love each other but in most cases they married produced an heir or two and then took on lovers on the side. Even so it was still looked down upon and he did not want to put Kagome through such a thing. He cared for her far too much.

"We will figure something out." Itachi whispered, he didn't have a plan on what to do at the moment, but he would figure something out. He loved her, and wanted to be with her forever. Kagome belonged to him, as he belonged to her. He would find a way to keep her no matter what his clan had to say.

Kagome nodded, knowing he would, but she couldn't help shake the feeling that with their love destruction would fallow. She knew that their clans would never let such a union like theirs happen, but she trusted Itachi when he said they would figure something out.

"Lets hope we think of something soon." Kagome muttered, her family had started to look for a suitable husband for her. She knew if she was forced to marry anyone besides Itachi, she would never be happy. Itachi was her life, she would never lead a happy life if he wasn't in it.

Leaning her head onto his chest she closed her eyes before asking, "Have you ever thought of just running away? Leaving this village behind...starting life somewhere new?" She had been thinking about this for a long time, but never voiced it out loud. Now was the time to get everything out in the open though.

Itachi chuckled, and kissed the top of her head, "More than once, mockingbird...more than once." He had thought about it more than one occasion. He wanted to leave his clan. He wanted nothing more to do with it. All the lies. Deceits. Hate. He wanted nothing to do with it. Nothing at all.

"Then why don't we just do it?" Kagome asked looking up at Itachi with pleading eyes, "Why not resign as ninjas of the leaf, and leave this village for good!"

Itachi looked down at her, he wanted to leave, but both of their families rather have them dead before letting them leave. He bushed a strand of hair out of Kagome's face and sighed, "I would love to leave here, but you know as I do too, that our families wouldn't have it." His eyes darkened thinking of the things their family would do to them if they tried to leave, "They would hunt us down till our last breath...you know that."

Kagome sighed in defeat and leaned against him, it was true. They were prodigies and anbu captains there was no way their village would just let them leave. Even if they did make it out of the village alive they would always be hunted. Running from place to place never being able to settle down and just be happy, to raise a family. But wouldn't that be enough? To be together the way they wanted to be man and wife. Wasn't that worth it? "Isn't it worth it? If we can be together wouldn't that make everything worth it?" Her words were mumbled and quiet, no doubt just her musing out loud. Yet he took her words to heart and silently agreed. It would be worth it. He would do anything to be with his Kagome, _anything_.

**Kage's AN: Hello all! If you're reading this then you already know that me and Yuki-chan have joined forces so yay! We have a lot in store for you all so please lend us your support. While this first story was short I have to say three pages is very good for having writers block if I do say so myself! BTW this is a **_**joint**_** account meaning we both have a hand and say about what is written and posted on this so keep that in mind while reviewing and stuff bc without Yuki there would be no awesome joint fics just like without me there would be no awesome joint fics, get it you guys? Good. :) Nonetheless I hope you can continue to enjoy our combined works!**

**^_^,**

**Yuki Note: Hiya! Lol Yuki here. I take it everyone knows now, Kage and I have joined forces! Bwahaha! Let the madness begin! We both have lots of ideas and we came up with joining up by chance...we were just talking on yahoo messenger...can't remember...but it ended up with us wanting to do a joint account/fics. Hope everyone likes the idea...we have lots in store for ya.**


End file.
